


【气宇轩扬】abo

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Summary: 还是早期的文，很短很水
Kudos: 2





	【气宇轩扬】abo

气宇轩扬（二）  
（abo）  
白色瓷砖铺面的厨房映着暖黄色的光，一个瘦高的身影在里面晃动，带起阵阵甜甜软软的香味。  
走廊上传来隐隐约约的脚步声，那踏台阶的节奏是熟悉的，宋继扬擦了擦被热气熏出的汗水，脱下隔热手套，快步走向门口。客厅的门随着几声钥匙转动的声音，“咔嗒”，被打开了。  
进来的男人随即被瘦瘦的他抱了个满怀。  
“皓轩，你终于回来了！我烤了糕点，快过来尝尝！”他一边说着，一边拉着王皓轩往屋里走。  
越往里走，甜甜的奶油蛋糕味就越来越浓。“嗯～好香”王皓轩眯起眼睛吸了吸鼻子，“是奶油蛋糕？”  
“嗯？”宋继扬打开烤箱，小心地把刚才烤好的蛋糕取出来。“是巧克力蛋糕，没有奶油啦。”蛋糕被做成了心型，镜面的黑巧克力反着光，看上去让人食欲大增。

可是王皓轩分明地闻到了奶香味。

“怎么了，快尝尝吧。”  
王皓轩回神，一块蛋糕已经被送到了面前。伸来的手皮肤白嫩得像被牛奶泡过，又莹润如玉。  
他轻轻咬下去，巧克力便在口中化开，加上蛋糕的软香，实属美味。  
“怎么样？好吃吗？”宋继扬迫不及待地问，亮亮的眼睛里闪着期待。他的脸有点红，额头上还带着细密的汗，想必是忙活了好一阵的。  
王皓轩含笑地望着他，然后认真地点头。  
宋继扬立刻就笑了，整齐的小白牙露出来。  
“看样子我做的还不错嘛！”

又闻到了一股甜软的奶香味，王皓轩突然明白了什么，缓缓释放出自己的Alpha信息素。  
果然，宋继扬的脸更红了，呼吸都带上了略高的热度。眼角微红，透过腮边的轮廓，甚至可以看出他紧紧咬着的牙关。

王皓轩说：“但是我不喜欢巧克力蛋糕。”宋继扬看他，湿润的眼里带了点委屈。“我想吃奶油蛋糕。”  
宋继扬似乎是不知道要怎么办，身体又难受，自己竭力忍住这种奇怪的感觉，可自己的劳动成果似乎没有让王皓轩喜欢。他的样子好像要委屈得哭出来。

王皓轩忍不住笑了，一把他揽过来，让他坐在自己的腰上，咬着他的耳朵道，“小傻瓜，奶油蛋糕就是你啊……”  
突然的和Alpha亲密接触让宋继扬全身都燥热起来，喘息愈发粗重，小小的呻吟声时不时从微张的小嘴里漏出来，王皓轩的水果糖味信息素酸酸甜甜，逐渐侵蚀着他的意识。  
“发情期到了都不知道？还自己忍着？”王皓轩的手指拂过细细白白的脖子，找到那块腺体，在周围轻按。  
浓郁的奶香充满了房间，他忍不住将头深深埋进宋继扬的颈间，用力地嗅了一口，整个人顿时都好像要被那软香给融化。  
舌尖细细地舔过这个被他标记过的地方，身下的Omega娇喘一声，颤抖不止。  
衣物渐渐被除干净，再次抱在一起时就是真实的肌肤相贴了，宋继扬闭上眼，难耐地仰起头，情欲涨到了极致，后穴不住收缩，还有滑腻的液体从股缝挤出，沾湿了王皓轩的膝头，黏黏湿湿。  
两种信息素的味道在空中交织，像是甜甜的水果蛋糕。宋继扬忍不住扭动起来，让自己的下体在他的大腿间磨蹭，无意识般地发出勾人的呻吟。  
“皓轩～我……我要～”终究也是个被标记过的Omega，忍不住也只能求他进来。  
不过是王皓轩进来最好，那是他的爱人，是他愿意托付一生的人。  
王皓轩看他闭着眼睛，小嘴发出娇喘的声音，突然想起了晓星尘，于是找来当时用过的白绫，覆在他的双眼上。  
然后一插到底。  
“啊啊～～”  
宋继扬叫出声来，身为Omega，他的身体就是为王皓轩而生的，也不觉疼痛，反而感到无与伦比的满足，热热的肠肉都亲切地拥抱着王皓轩的巨物，肠道中早就分泌出的液体顺着硬涨的阴茎往下流。  
“皓轩～皓轩～～”  
只是进去当然远远不够，刺激肠壁的快感就像发芽的春笋，势不可挡地侵蚀着他的大脑。他想要自己动，但是刚才因为动情而走神，他才发现自己的双眼被缚住。  
宋继扬一下子失去了方向感和平衡感，王皓轩满意地看着他微微茫然的表情，然后开始快节奏的抽插。  
“啊～好棒～啊啊～”强烈的刺激产生的愉悦感使他不断地发出呻吟和喘息，让他的嘴都合不上，涎水从大张的口中流出，流到嘴角，然后在一片淫靡混乱中弄得到处都是。  
在密集的抽插下，宋继扬已经射了一回了。  
他的全身都湿透了，有汗水，有涎水，还有下面汩汩被插出来的淫水和精液，甚至连缚眼的白绫都被逼出来的眼泪沾湿。  
“扬扬的水可真多……”  
王皓轩也喘息着，发情了的宋继扬更主动，也更放的开一点，现在这幅期待被狠狠地操干的神情简直让他欲罢不能。  
在越来越大的动作中，白绫都渐渐被蹭开了，露出一只泛着红的眼睛，里面亮晶晶的还含着眼泪。双腿大大地张着，脚趾都是绷紧的。  
“皓轩……皓轩……不行了……”  
王皓轩将松散的白绫往下一拉，又从脑后系紧，缚住了他的小嘴。  
“宝贝，你叫的声音太大了，要是让邻居听见，就都知道是你被干成这样了。”  
这下他的呻吟和喘息被阻碍，发出来的声音都变得模糊，涎水被软绫吸去，不一会就湿透了。  
“呜……呜呜……”含糊的呜咽像是在乞求，可是他也不敢再发出那样的声音，只能用牙咬着白绫，可是又不由自主地张大嘴，咬也咬不住。  
王皓轩轻轻叼住他的挂着泪水的小脸，留下一个浅浅的牙印，然后大幅度地抽插几下，顶进他的生殖腔。  
那里好像比肠壁还要更软热一点，更紧一点，夹着王皓轩的龟头，他被夹得蹙眉，狠插几下，射了出来。  
滚烫的精液灌进生殖腔，让他把自己的液体全部吃光。  
被热流灌入体内，宋继扬又高潮了一回 ，等稍稍缓过来，只觉得快感的余韵还没消散，糖果味混着奶香，沁得人心又暖又甜。


End file.
